A Birthday Gone Wacko
by Coke head
Summary: A birthday fic for my friend. Happy Birthday!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Yu-gi-oh! 5D's characters, they belong to their respective owners. I do, however own Kai and Twiggy and my friend owns Jo.**

**Anyways, please enjoy this bit of randomness~**

The taxi pulled up along the side of the street and the car door opened, producing a young girl of fifteen, with waist-length brown hair and a fringe that parted slightly in the middle. Her forest-green eyes looked up from the slip of paper in her hand to the house number. _I'm in the right place, _she thought as she straightened up her denim pleated skirt and shifted her messenger bag at her side. It was heavy, but not as heavy as her backpack.

Suddenly, a girl opened the door of the house and jogged down the sidewalk towards her in a red t-shirt and black shorts. She was about the same age as the visitor, if not a year or two older. She had shoulder-length blonde/brown hair with highlights and hazel eyes. She seemed worried but tried to hide it with her excitement that her friend was finally here.

"Jo!" the visiting girl exclaimed, coming up to her.

"Kai, you finally made it," Jo forced a smile.

Kai slipped a loose strand of hair behind her ear, "Yeah, I can't believe my mom let me travel here alone. Of course, my uncle drove me to the airport, but I came here on my on mostly." She laughed to shake off the nervousness. A lot of people made fun of her for being sheltered all the time.

"Cool," Jo mused, "But, you probably shouldn't have came here after all."

"What? Why?"

"You won't believe me if I told you," Jo bowed her head. She didn't believe it herself. It was as if she was living inside a dream. More like a nightmare.

"Oh, come on," Kai smirked, "What is it?"

Jo took a deep breath. "Just a couple hours ago, our mayor was kidnapped and a broadcast message told us that Goodwin was going to lead our town until the mayor was rescued."

"You're kidding me," Kai said, disbelieving.

"See? I told you that you wouldn't believe me," Jo said in an angry tone, "Sorry, it's just that in the past couple of hours, so much has happened. My parents… they started acting up. My neighbors too. The whole town is brainwashed or something."

Kai stared at her, skeptical. "Then why aren't you brainwashed too?" she asked her, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I don't know!" Jo snapped. "Come on, I'll show you what's been on the news. But I can't show you what happened to my parents," Jo led Kai up the sidewalk to the house, "I had to lock them down in the cellar because they've been acting so weird."

"I guess I'll believe it when I see it," Kai said to make her friend feel better, "But man, if Goodwin has seriously taken over your town, I'm so going to go see him."

"Uh-huh," was all Jo could say as she shut the door behind Kai and turned on the television. It showed the news anchor sitting at the desk, with a distant look in her eyes as if she wasn't really there.

"_Mr. Rex Goodwin has offered his services to us until his men rescue the mayor. There have been no leads yet as to where the mayor's kidnappers might be, but Mr. Goodwin reassures us that he is working on it."_

"Woah, she looks baked," Kai commented.

"Don't you see? She's being brainwashed!" Jo pointed at her eyes. The glazed look, as if she was dead.

"She's probably just high or something. It's hard to be a news reporter," Kai was in denial.

"_Rosie, I'm here at the mayor's office where Mr. Goodwin is working with the police on the case," _a man in a blue windbreaker said as he stood on the steps of a building. He, like the news anchor, Rosie, had a dead gaze in his eyes. He too was brainwashed.

"This is staged!" Kai snorted, falling into the couch.

"I'm not lying. Come on, we'll go to the office and you can have a look for yourself," Jo said, switching off the TV and heading for the door.

"Ok, let me leave my backpack here," Kai said, dropping it by the door before following Jo back down the sidewalk and into town.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole town seemed deserted, like a ghost town. Stray newspapers headlining about the mayor's kidnapping rolled through the streets to be trampled by a disoriented, potentially brainwashed person. Kai felt uneasy, as if she was walking through a haunted trail. This had to be some kind of mean joke, or a total dream come true. If Goodwin was real, then who else could be here?

Kai stopped. A strong, alluring scent blew past her. Jo stopped too and looked back at her. "Kai, what is it?" she asked her quietly.

"Coffee," Kai whispered and dashed towards the smell, drawn to it.

"Wait!" Jo shouted and followed behind. She trailed behind Kai up a short flight of cement steps and fell through a door into a café.

"Get away from me you zombies!" a man's voice shouted from inside the café.

"Zombies?" Kai poked her head around the corner. Jo came up behind her and both of their eyes widened in surprise.

Jack Atlus stood there, waving an empty coffee jug at several people with the dead look in their eyes. Kai noticed that one of them wore a short-sleeved shirt and bore a glowing, purple spider mark on their right arm. _This has to be a dream. It just has to,_ she thought.

"Jack, why do you always pop up when you're not wanted?!" Jo shouted and Kai was clueless. Had Jack popped up somewhere in Jo's town before?

Jack saw the girls by the door and he dashed towards them. "Here, hold them off," he told them as he passed them and went through the door.

"No way!" Jo screamed and followed him down the steps. Kai followed and slammed the door behind her. Jack picked up a cinderblock and put it at the foot of the door.

"There, that should stop them for awhile," he smiled at his own cleverness. "You girls' best get out of here while you still can," he said valiantly before dashing off down the sidewalk.

Jo and Kai looked at each other and shrugged before running after him. He was faster than both of them, and eventually, Kai stopped to take off her hi-top sandals and dashed off after Jack, running faster bare-foot. Jo tried to catch up but she tripped and shot her hands out in front of her to catch her fall. The whirring of an engine could be heard to her right and when she landed, she looked down the alley to see a red duel runner coming at her. She screamed and was too afraid to move out of the way as she covered her head.

She heard screeching, Kai pitter-pattering through the puddles towards her, accompanied by the sound of someone wearing boots.

The duel runner stopped, just inches away from her. The man driving it took off his helmet and revealed a mess of black hair with gold streaks, complementing his blue eyes. Jo gazed up at him in wonder, glad that Goodwin and Jack weren't the only ones that had stepped into reality.

"Are you okay?" Yusei asked her, coming to her side to assist her.

"Is she alright?" Kai huffed, holding her sides as she came up to them. Yusei pulled Jo up, who gaped in awe. Kai giggled, now she was starting to believe this whole thing.

"I'm perfectly fine," Jo smiled, staring into Yusei's eyes.

"What were you doing out on the road? Did you know you could have gotten hurt?" Yusei scolded her as if she was a little kid.

"I tripped," she chewed her bottom lip.

"Yusei, have you seen the news?" Jack asked him and Yusei turned to the blonde man, "Goodwin's in control and everyone are zombies!"

"I know Jack. I was heading up there to see what was going on," Yusei told his friend. "For some reason, these two girls aren't brainwashed. Same goes for us."

"Goodwin has a reason behind this," Jack narrowed his eyes, "I can feel it."

"Let's get going then," Yusei said, pushing his duel runner behind a dumpster. He knew none of the zombies would have any reason to steal it, but he still felt that he needed to conceal it.

Together, they walked quickly towards the mayor's office, where Goodwin was patiently waiting.


	3. Chapter 3

The group soon left the alleys and began to walk on the sidewalk. There were only a couple more blocks and they would be at the doors of the office building. Jack led the way, followed by Yusei, who Jo tried to keep in pace with. Kai followed behind, still barefoot and carefully stepping over cracks in the sidewalk.

"So, what are your names?" Yusei asked them, feeling that the silence wasn't called for. "I suppose you've met Jack already. I'm Yusei."

"Yep, we know you two already," Jo said, shooting Jack a hateful glance, but he was in front and didn't bother looking back at all. "My name is Jo, and that's my friend, Kai."

Yusei looked back at the girl in the back, who waved meekly. He smiled and turned his head back to face Jo. "You guys weren't brainwashed. That's really weird. Yanagi, Tanner, Luna, Leo, all were brainwashed as well," he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Carly too," Jack grunted. Everyone fell silent again. Especially Kai, feeling all the blame pointing to Goodwin and she didn't want to say anything to make anyone angry.

They neared the office building as it towered over the two story buildings as the only skyscraper of five stories in town. The sun reflected off of all its windows but didn't bother the group as they walked in the shade of the buildings.

"Jack Atlas!" a voice shouted and they stopped, looking around for the source.

Suddenly, someone ran down the steps from the office building towards them. They were fairly short and wore a burgundy coat with a black color and gold trim. Under their coat was a white shirt with gold trim and white pants, tucked into black boots with a gold trim as well. Kai shrieked and pushed her way past Jo, Yusei, and Jack, running for the person who suddenly stopped due to the unexpected reaction.

"Lazar!" Kai yelled as she jumped at him, wrapping her arms around his neck and they fell to the ground.

Jo stifled a laugh and crowded around Kai as she lay on top of Lazar, who was scared of the fangirl that was hugging him.

"You like that freaking creep?" Jack snorted as he circled them as well.

"Do I know you?" Lazar asked angrily, trying to push her off but she was stronger.

"You are so cute!" Kai grinned and squeezed him tighter. Lazar blushed. He had never been complemented on his looks before.

"Get her off me," he hissed at Jack. Jo and Yusei watched as Jack pulled Kai off of Lazar so easily like a sticker, and then setting her on the ground and restraining her from jumping on him again.

Lazar stood up and brushed himself off, fixing his coat onto his shoulders. He glanced quickly at Kai, who was calming down. She looked just like a normal citizen, no one special like Jack and Yusei. Why was she not brainwashed like the rest of the town?

"What do you want pipsqueak?" Jack asked him, narrowing his eyes at the clown.

"I need your help. You and Mr. Fudo's help," Lazar started, worry entering his voice, "Goodwin's not himself anymore. We came through this town and stayed here for awhile. Before I knew it, he's kidnapped the mayor and somehow, he's brainwashed everyone to believe him. I don't know what his motive is!"

"So he kidnapped the mayor!" Jo exclaimed, surprised. Lazar nodded furiously.

"He's finally gone mad," Jack said to himself.

"Come on, you and Mr. Fudo are our only hope!" Lazar began to dash off but Yusei grabbed him by the arm.

"The girls are coming with us as well," he told him sternly, "There's a reason why they're not brainwashed, and I want both of them to find out why."

"Alright," Lazar said reluctantly, glancing at Kai again. "I guess so. Follow me then."

"Nu-uh!" Jack objected and everyone turned to him. "I was alright with Yusei and these useless girls but I'm not going with this purple haired freak!" he pointed at Lazar, who took the comment offensively, although he had been called that since he could remember.

"What's wrong with Lazar? He's clever and cute!" Kai told Jack, taking her place by Lazar's side.

"I'm just not doing it. That guy and Goodwin have put me through so much trouble already. If I have too, I'll take Goodwin on myself but I'm not going with this two-faced creep!"

Jack started towards the office building and Jo stared at him, full of fury as her fists shook.

"You're a disappointment to humanity Jack!" Jo shouted at him. Jack stopped suddenly and turned his head slightly.

"What?" he asked arrogantly.

"I said, you're a douche bag," Jo crossed her arms in front of her chest, glad to get that out. Jack strode back up to her but Yusei stepped into his path.

"Let it go Jack. Are you really going to stoop to hitting a girl?" Yusei asked him menacingly. Jack only glared at him. "Besides, I think we can trust Lazar."

"Yeah, I trust him!" Kai hugged Lazar again and he just stood there in her embrace.

"But Yusei, what if it's a trap?" Jack asked him quietly so Lazar couldn't hear.

"It doesn't matter. We're not going to get answers by hiding!" Yusei put his hands on Jack's shoulders. Jack brushed him off.

"Fine, let's go," Jack puffed and Kai let go of Lazar so he could lead them into the office building.

They followed Lazar towards the building and up the steps. The doors slid open automatically, and they entered into the silent darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay gang, let's split up," Jack said when they stopped in the lobby. A dark red couch sat to the left, with a fake palm tree sitting beside it. In front of them was the reception desk, which was empty and filled with spider webs.

"Okay Freddie," Kai laughed and Jack turned to her angrily.

"Oh, har, har," he said mockingly and bent over, gazing into her face, intimidating her. Lazar pushed him back, stepping between Kai and Jack.

"Stop it, Mr. Atlas, there's no need to split up, I can take you right to Goodwin." Lazar told him, but Jo interrupted him.

"So who's with whom?" Jo asked Jack, hopeful of being with Yusei as she sidled up beside him.

"I'm going alone," Jack said first, "Yusei, you can go with the girls if you like. Lazar, you can go wherever you want, as long as it's not around me."

"I can take you to Goodwin-"

"I'll go with Yusei!" Jo exclaimed, grabbing Yusei's arm. He looked at the girl, clueless.

"Kai, what about you?" Yusei asked, turning to her with Jo attached to his right arm.

"I'll go with Lazar," Kai smiled. Jack disappeared into the darkness. He didn't want to be slowed down by them.

"Okay, we'll meet up down here in five minutes," Yusei said, playing the role as leader since Jack left. He and Jo turned down a hall, leaving Lazar alone with Kai.

"But I can take you straight to Goodwin!" he shouted down the halls but they ignored him.

"They still want to look for clues," Kai laughed and Lazar turned to her. _What luck_, he thought as she skipped down a dark hall. He silently followed her down a flight of steps and into what seemed like a basement. He didn't even know the building had a basement.

Kai ducked under a low stone doorway and found herself in a small room of stone with Aztec carvings and spider webs, lighted by torches on the wall. In the corner sat a man in a cloak with red trim and his right arm bore a glowing purple spider mark. He seemed to be concentrating and didn't even realize them coming in.

"Whoa… is that Rudger?" Kai pointed as Lazar came up beside her. He shrugged and gaped when Kai jumped at the man huddled in the corner. "Rudger!" she exclaimed and startled him.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" he asked, shoving Kai off of him. She sat on the floor, dumbfounded.

"We should ask you the same thing," Lazar snapped.

"I am Rudger, Rex's older brother," he explained.

"I knew that!" Kai shouted enthusiastically and Rudger glared angrily at her. "What are you doing here though?" she asked him.

"My brother, I don't know what's gotten into him. He wants to take control over this city when together we can take over the world. There's something here that only my brother knows about, and he refuses to tell me."

"But why are you down here?" Lazar asked.

"I can't leave for some reason," Rudger replied quickly, looking at his right hand. Kai looked up at him sadly.

Meanwhile, Jo and Yusei walked quietly down a hallway. Yusei checked the doors as they passed them, but most of them were locked. He came to the last one at a dead-end and surprisingly, it opened. They poked their heads into the door and Jo felt for a light switch and turned it on. Bright fluorescent lights flipped on systematically, one by one, to reveal a glass cylinder in the middle of the room on a large stand. Inside was green liquid that preserved an arm with a red tattoo on it.

Jo screamed and ran back down the hall. Yusei chased after her to make sure she didn't get lost.

Kai and Lazar heard the scream and ran back up the stairs. They followed the sound of Yusei shouting after Jo to slow down as they ran up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor where they all bumped into Jack, who stood in front of an open doorway.

"Goodwin is in here," Jack told them sternly and they all looked inside to see Goodwin sitting comfortably in a pastel blue chair, with a mischievous smile.


	5. Chapter 5

"Welcome," he told them warmly, "Come and have a seat."

Jack walked in courageously as the others watched from the doorway. Lazar went in second, striding awkwardly.

"Goodwin!" Kai screamed, running in and jumping into Goodwin's lap. Jo sighed with a slight smile.

"What's the meaning of this?" Goodwin asked in an outrage.

"She does that to all of her favorite characters," Jo explained as she sat beside Yusei on a blue sofa across from Goodwin and Kai.

Jack kicked his legs up onto the coffee table and leaned up against the back of the couch on the other side of Yusei. Lazar retreated next to Goodwin's side as the Director fought with Kai, trying to get her off his lap.

"Kai, get off," Jack growled and Kai jumped off, embarrassed that Jack had scolded her. "So Goodwin, explain yourself. We're all here now."

"Very well," Goodwin shot an angry glance at Kai who sat beside Jo. Goodwin clapped his hands and a brainwashed servant brought out a cake with white icing and purple roses.

"Whoa is that for me? Ah, Goodwin, you knew I loved purple!" Kai exclaimed, gazing at the cake as the servant put it on the coffee table before them.

"No, it's for me, silly," Jo said.

"Yes, for today is Jo's birthday," Goodwin told them as the servant put in the candles.

"Is that why you gathered all of us here?" Jack asked him angrily. Goodwin nodded.

Suddenly, something rustled in Kai's bag and she opened it to see what was going on. A rainbow shot out of it and produced a lanky boy in a purple tuxedo with a matching top hat and a black cane. Underneath the tuxedo was a yellow dress shirt and a red bow tie.

"The Warden from Superjail!?" Kai exclaimed.

"No, it's me, TWIGGY!!!" he shot out rainbows from his fingers. Kai slapped her forehead. The colors formed brown puddles on the floor.

Twiggy handed Jo a purple present with black ribbon. "Happy Birthday!" he said happily.

"Oh, thank you," Jo said politely, still disturbed by the sudden appearance. She opened the present to find a little Yusei plushie. Yusei peered in to the box before Jo snatched it from his view.

"What?" Yusei asked slowly, confused.

"Jo, why don't you make a wish and blow out the candles?" Goodwin suggested as the servant lit them. Lazar came up beside Kai on the end of the couch and watched as Jo blew out her candles.

"Happy birthday!" everyone shouted, Jack grunted.

"Who wants some cake?" Twiggy asked as he began to cut the cake. Everyone raised their hand for a piece of cake.

"So, Jo, what was your wish?" Kai pestered her as she smiled with purple icing around her mouth.

"Kai, you know it won't come true if you say it!" Twiggy shook his fork at her.

"Oh, yeah," Kai laughed meekly and looked in the corner of her eye as Lazar plopped down next to her. She tried to hide a squeal.

"Rex!" a deep voice shouted from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Rudger in a black muscle shirt, pants and boots. Kai leapt to hug him but Jack threw her back into the couch. "You've done enough!" Rudger came up to his little brother, who was now standing from his chair.

"Rudger, please, let's talk about this," Rex stared at his brother in fear. Rudger grabbed Goodwin's collar and pulled him along to the door.

"Call me Rudger!" Kai waved as Jack smothered her into the couch with a hand.

Just then, Jo quickly stole a kiss from Yusei. He looked at her confusedly. "I don't know about you, but I've always wanted to do that!" Jo smiled.

**The End.**


End file.
